


On Your Knees, Little girl.

by BecaAMM



Series: On Your Knees [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Alternative Lifestyles, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, DDLG, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Little Reader, Little!Reader, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve ships it, Submissive Reader, Tenderness, Top Bucky Barnes, ddlg lifestyle, dom/sub lifestyle, little girl reader, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Every Avenger holds some secrets. Yours just happens to be a bit more pink than normal.





	1. On Your Knees (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me put it down into words, guys: Chapters will be short, but I'll try to make them frequent. Story is unbeta'd, There'll be age play (both sexual and non-sexual).  
> I plan to post a completely non-sexual story with other plot and pairing, but this one will have smut (as you will see in some minutes).  
> Enjoy.

“Doll?” Bucky knocked on the door. “Doll, are you there?”

He frowned, wondering if he should enter. The food was ready and you had asked him to call you in your room when it was dinnertime. 

Bucky had never entered your room. _No one_ had. On your first day living in the tower you had put on limits to the Avengers: the only rule they couldn’t ever break was the room rule. No one entered your room without your consent, and you _never_ gave anyone consent. 

Bucky wasn’t sure if your request earlier included an exception to your rule. He didn’t want to break it and didn’t want you mad at him, but you weren’t answering, and he was there for a little while now. 

“Doll, I’m entering, okay?” He called. 

No answer.

Hesitant, he opened your door. You were the one decorating your room when you came to the tower, and he saw you carry box after box to your room, various black boxes which had a content none of them could decipher. 

The place was empty, decorated with some pictures of you with relatives and had a violin on its corner, and the door to a spare room was slightly opened. 

“Y/N?” He called, knocking on the first door again.

Soon, his enhanced hearing caught a loud song in your earphones, something catchy and happy. When he pushed the door, various locks and chains sounded loud, something that highlighted the fact that it was a very private space.

Blushing in shame for intruding your space, he took a glimpse of a shelf full of teddy bears and toys, and under the TV, various DVDs of Disney and Barbie films were randomly organised. You were on your knees, a pink skirt so high on your waist that the end of your butt was exposed, and he could see it was covered by cute baby blue panties.

He frowned and couldn’t contain a grin on his face when he realised what was happening while you talked to an orange huge stuffed fish he recognised as ‘Nemo’ about some ‘Dory’.

He would never take you as an Ageplayer or anything more than a regular girl. Damn, you were miss perfect-ass, like a Steve Rogers 2.0. serious and flawless. But you, Miss Y/N Y/L/N, was a little girl in secret. 

“Fuck.” He couldn’t stop the moan.

He always had a thing for you, but now? 

If it was hard to keep himself away from you before, he couldn’t imagine what he would do knowing you two shared a kink.

Before he could even pull the door closed, you turned around, probably feeling his presence. 

“Shit.” You exclaimed when your eyes landed on him, running to close the door before he could see anything else.

Bucky jumped back when the door slammed shut, going back to his senses and walking away from your room as quickly as he could. 

“Shit.” He exclaimed, walking to his own bedroom and undoing his belt and zipper, his cock already hard a leaking precome. 

You were always so hot wearing your uniform, fighting and being a commandant in some missions that he couldn’t actually take his eyes out of you. But all vulnerable like that, you looked good enough to eat.

“Fuck, Y/N...” He moved his hand up and down his erection, moaning. “Always tempting me... Wish I could be your fucking daddy...”

He stroked himself fast and hard and came in his hand in a matter of minutes, the image of you on your knees sending him over the edge. 

“Fuck.” He threw his head back. 

He was so screwed.

 


	2. I keep your secret if you keep mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is been a week since Bucky caught you playing in a very compromising position. He still hadn't said anything about it.

You tried not to look in Bucky's direction when you felt his eyes on your skin.

A week ago, he had caught you playing with your stuffed animals in your secret playroom, and he hadn't brought it up yet. No mention about it to you or anyone else, no weird looks, no questions... He was acting like it never happened, and it was scary.

What if he was waiting for you to be vulnerable to bring it up?

"Y/N, are you okay?" Natasha called you away from your thoughts and you looked at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"You look distant." 

You shrugged, trying not to look more than neutral.

She didn't insist.

You weren't one to open up about your feelings or talk too much. You only spoke when you needed to.

Tony was hosting a party that night, and Wanda and Natasha were discussing their dresses by your side, but you had no idea of what they were saying.

"Excuse me." You stood walked away from them and went to Bucky's door, knocking and waiting. He opened the door calmly, completely unaware of your distress.

"We need to talk."You looked up at him.

By his side, you were small and fragile. Bucky was your wildest fantasy. You were a little, an ageplayer, a _submissive_ , and he was the daddy you've always dreamed of having.

It wasn't just his physic, but his personality too. You could see behind Bucky's hard exterior, and he was a very caring person. Often, when alone, you caught yourself thinking of him praising and touching you, claiming you as his little girl and giving you what every other Dom failed to give.

"Not here." He decided and opened the door for you to enter.

You stepped in hesitantly.

His space was plain white and calm, with few personal stuff. There was a picture of him with Steve back at the 40's, an old one of his family and a few decoration items that reminded you of his time.

"Look, I can explain what you saw." You started.

"I know what I saw, doll." He corrected you. "And it is okay."

You were ready to argue but frowned.

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone." He affirmed. "I'm... I'm kind of into it too, so no need to worry."

Your face fell in surprise.

Bucky was an ageplayer? Bucky? _The_ Bucky?

"Oh." You tried to deceive the surprise on your face.

You'd definitely not take him as a little boy, and that actually embarrassed you. Bucky was huge, exhaling dominance and making your panties damp with just a look from him. But he was a submissive. 

"I keep your secret if you keep mine." He gave you his golden boyish smile, one he often saved, and you had to hold back a little gasp.

"Of course." You managed to say. "Your secret is safe with me."


	3. Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running away from Tony’s boring party, you and Bucky watch ‘Finding Dory’

The party was boring. Honestly, all you could think was Bucky and what he had told you.

It was past midnight and the untouched drink by your hand was already warm. All you honestly wanted was go to your room and lock yourself on your playroom. You had been so stressed your head was unable to get you in littlespace, and you needed it deeply right now. 

“Doll.” Bucky stopped by your side, and you blushed. 

“Bucky.” You greeted, trying to sound neutral. 

“You look bored.” He pointed.

“I am bored.” You stated, looking around. “I’m actually thinking of a plan to leave.”

“Or we can just do this.” He held you arm softly with his human hand, and you two walked silently to the elevator. 

The people around looked at you, but none of them cared enough to glance at you twice, and you laughed when you were inside it. 

“Yes, that was very effective and easy.”

Bucky chuckled. 

“Any plans for the night?” He looked down on you. 

You bit your lip. 

“I’m thinking of watching Finding Dory.” You confessed. “You could come.”

Okay, he wasn’t a daddy. He was a little, and it meant you could be little friends. Littles usually liked kid’s movies, he probably liked it too. 

“Sure.” He gave you a soft smile. “I’ll just change, if that’s okay.”

“More than okay.” You nodded.

He nodded softly and the doors opened. You two stepped into the hall silently, and he looked down at you. 

“So... Your room.” 

You hummed a confirmation, and he opened his arm to point the way. 

“Let me walk you there.”

You complied silently and he followed you to your door. 

“He’s where I leave to my own place.” He held back a smile. “I see you in... Ten minutes?”

“Ten minutes is great.” You confirmed.

You entered your room silently, and your eyes lading on the door to your playroom before you could stop yourself. The first thing you did when you got the conjoined rooms was install an entirely new security system that guaranteed you would be the only one with access. 

You wouldn’t take Bucky to your playroom, but watch the movie on your wide bed, so you stripped of your shoes and walk inside your private space, kneeling on the soft carpet to take three DVDs from your lower shelf. finding Nemo, Finding Dory and The Good Dinosaur. You also grabbed your stuffed version of Nemo, and put everything on the bed, walking to your closet to take your dress off. 

Minutes later, dressed in something a thousand times more comfortable, you prepared everything to Bucky’s arrival. Exactly 10 minutes after he had left your door, he knocked, and you ran to close the door to your playroom, inserting your password and taking a deep breath before opening the door. 

 _‘Just friends, Y/N’_ You reminded yourself mentally.  _‘you’re just friends.’_

When you opened the door, you took a breath in. In flannel pants, and open hoodie and a tank top far too small for his muscles, he was barefoot in front of your door. 

“Hey, doll.” He looked at you, shyly. 

“Hey.” You opened the dor widely. “Come in.” 

He entered, and you pointed at your door. 

“I’ll just clean my face and I’ll be back, okay?”

Bucky nodded and you left to the bathroom. 

Honestly, you wanted to hide. You had the biggest crush on Bucky, and suddenly the idea of being his friend was just too much to your own sanity. 

Still, you removed your make up and entered the room once again. Bucky was leaned down, playing with your fish with a small smile, and looked up when you approached him. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

“I’m gonna put the movie on and take these things out of my hair, so I can join you.” You pointed at your head, referring to the bobby pins that held your hairstyle in place.

He sat down straight on the bed and pointed to the space in front of him. 

“Come here, let me help you. We're watching it together.”

Maybe that was the way he spoke, the tone he used, or just the fact that you wanted his hands as close as possible to you, but you didn’t even protest and, seconds later, Bucky was slowly and carefully setting your locks free. 

You closed your eyes when his fingers caressed your scalp for a moment, and held back a gasp. 

Fuck, he was so good on it.

“You ready?” You finally asked, after a moment. 

“I was born ready.” He joked. 

You chuckled, reaching out for the remote and turning the move on before clapping distinctively to turn your lights off. 

Bucky laughed, but you have him what was supposed to be an angry look. 

“Shush. I want to watch the movie.” 

* * *

 

Bucky looked down on you when he heard your breathing change. 

After less than 40 minutes of movie, you were fast asleep and holding your stuffed fish close. 

You looked so peaceful. 

The soldier took the remote and turned the volume down, circling your shoulders with his arm and smiling when you leaned on his chest.

He was surprised when you made the first move. You exchanged looks often, but he was always afraid he was seeing it wrong.

The movie ended, but he wasn’t even paying attention to it. all he could think and _feel_  was you against his chest, smiling softly and looking peaceful. 

Turning off the TV, he eased you to bed and tried to pull away, but your arm was around his waist. When he moved you away, you whined loudly.

“No.’ You pouted in your sleep.

Bucky smiled and pushed your hair away from your face softly, looking at your features and calm expression. 

“Just for five minutes, little one.” He stated, more to himself than to you. “Just five minutes.”


	4. Baby Dory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky surprises you.

You jumped up and down with the stuffy in your hand.

It was a Dory stuffed animal, one of the five Bucky had just given you. He had appeared on your door with a smile and a box, saying you should open it in private.

Inside the box, there were the five stuffies you wanted the most: baby Dory, her parents, Hank, and adult Dory. You never managed to find those yourself.

Trying to get back to big you, you put it on your bed and opened the door to look for Bucky. You needed to thank him.

 

* * *

 

Bucky was still lost in daddy space while talking to Steve. The way you eyes lightened up when he gave you the shiny box was playing in his mind, burned in the back of his eyes.

“You’re thinking about her.” His friend accused, making him jump.

“Who? Me? Of course not, shut up, punk.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Do you even know what I was talking about? ”

Bucky hesitated, and Steve rolled his eyes.

“See?” He pointed. “I saw you leaving her room in the morning, jerk.”

“It is not what you’re thinking.” He quickly stated. “We were watching a movie, and we fell asleep.”

The captain shook his head with a sigh.

“I’m gonna get myself coffee. You want some?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

He left Bucky alone, and the soldier quickly heard your steps, figuring you were looking for something by the way you stopped in other rooms. When you got to where he was, though, your face instantly lightened up again - just like when he gave you the gift - and you jumped on him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on your face.

He didn’t think twice before hugging you back on a tight grip, lifting you while his hands found your waist.

“Thank you, Bucky!” He felt you kissing his cheek several times. “Oh my God, thank you so much!”

Steve entered the room, and frowned deeply at the scene in front of him. It was the first time he saw you hugging someone, and he had known you for _years_. But before he could say anything, his friend mouthed him a ‘get out’, and he decided not to protest.

“Did you like it?” Bucky asked.

“I loved it!” You said as he put you down to your own feet. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted to.” He corrected you. “You looked like you loved the Nemo stuffie, so why not give Nemo his Dory and her family?”

You blushed when you noticed you were still attached to him, your hand glued to his arm, and stepped away.

“Thank you. Really.”

“You’re welcome, doll.” He smiled and dropped his voice volume. “I was thinking that maybe me, baby Dory and you could watch The Good Dinosaur.”

You blushed and tried to keep a neutral face.

“You’re blushing.” He pointed.

God, you looked so beautiful when you blushed.

“Stop it.” You looked away.

“I’m sorry, doll. You just look so adorabel when you’re blushing.” He looked embarrassed at his own hands, afraid he was pushing you too far. “I’ll stop, I promise.”

You nodded softly.

“Are you okay with that? I mean, the movie. Maybe tonight.” He changed the subject back. “Maybe in my room this time.”

“Yeah.” You nodded, and he watched as the red got stronger in your cheeks. “Sure.”


	5. Hello, cold, I'm daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were wrong about Bucky, and now you’re shocked.

Your mind raced while you knocked on Bucky’s door wearing flannels and holding your baby Dory close, hoping no one could see it.

God, if anyone found out about you, you’d be screwed forever.

After just two knocks, Bucky opened the door

“Hey doll.” He gave you space, smiling. “Come on in.”

You entered hesitant and he pointed you the bed.

“I got us some popcorn.” He showed you the two buckets. “There’s butter and caramel, ‘cause I didn’t know which one you’d like. And two glasses you can pour whatever you want, I got your favourite juice, your favourite soda…” He listed, blushing slightly. “And there’s candy and ice cream.”

You eyes widened.

It was almost like he was putting on effort to impress you.

“It’s… Great.” You finally said. “Perfect.”

“And I see baby Dory is here too.” He pointed at the stuffed fish in your hand.

You smiled softly.

“She wouldn’t let me come without her.”

“Well, hello again, Dory.” He gave one of his boyish smiles, and your heart melted for a moment. “I hope you remember me.”

God, he was gorgeous.

Silently, you two sat on his bed with the popcorn, and you ate silently as the movie went on, trying to focus your eyes on the screen instead of Bucky.

Half an hour into it, you grabbed the ice cream and one of the spoons. It was actually your favourite brand and flavour – one particularly hard to find.

“He’s so cute.” You whispered, looking at Arlo. “Don’t you think he’s cute, Bucky? He’s adorable.”

Bucky chuckled by your side.

“Yeah, he looks adorable. Nothing compared to you, though.”

With this, Bucky turned to look at you, his blue eyes connecting with yours and his gaze staring inside your soul.

“You’re far the cutest and most adorable thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” He whispered.

Fuck.

 _Holy_ _fuck_.

Before you could even think, Bucky leaned down and kissed you gently, his beard scratching your skin lightly and his soft lips dominating yours in a slow pace.

Fuck.

You were kissing Bucky Barnes.

Fuck.

Your mind panicked, but your body managed to hold enough control for you to kiss him back. Soon, his lips were the only thing you could think of, his hands were wrapped around your waist and yours were deepened in his hair.

Sooner than you could take, he moved away, planting little kisses on your lips as he rested your forehead against yours. You couldn’t open your eyes just yet, enjoying the feeling of him close to you.

You’ve never once shared a kiss like that.

You sin’t know how long you stood there, but you two opened your eyes when a shiver ran your body and your shook slightly.

“You okay?” He worried.

“I’m cold.”

Bucky gave you a little smiled and took off his hoodie.

“Hello, cold.” He covered your shoulders. “I’m daddy.”

Wait.

What?

“Excuse me?!” You frowned at him.

Bucky chuckled.

“What? Can’t I just thrown a dad joke sometimes?”

You chuckled nervously.

“No, it’s… You just said you were a daddy.”

It was Bucky’s time to frown.

“Well… I am a daddy.” He stated. “I told you that already, the day we watched Finding Dory. You know, hours before Tony’s party.”

You shook your head.

“But you… You’re a little.” You corrected him. “You said you were…”

“Into it.” He sat straight. “Wait… You thought I meant I was a little?”

His expression turned into a surprised one.

“I’m a daddy.” He affirmed again.

Your jaw dropped.

He was a daddy.

A fucking daddy.

Well, not that it didn’t make sense; he was always showing dominance around you, and daddying you, but _shit_.

“You are a daddy.” You muttered.

Bucky frowned, worried with was running inside your head.

“Fuck.” You finally said.

“Hey, watch your language.” He corrected you.

You arched him your eyebrows, so high that you almost felt them mix with your hairline.

“I’m sorry.” He quickly corrected himself. “What am I saying, I’m acting like I actually have anything over you. I’m stepping a line, I’m sorry.”

You still didn’t say anything.

You were surprised. Shocked.

He wasn’t that unavailable and distant after all.

And he wanted you.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit!

“I think I need a moment.” You decided.

Shit.


	6. THE talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky finally have THE talk.

You bit your thumbnail, nervous. 

“So, what’s the deal?” Natasha crossed her arms in front of you.

In response, you just made silence.

What was the deal, actually? He was a daddy. That was absolutely everything you could want from him.

But you were still shaken.

“It is…” You hesitated. “I don’t know.”

The redhead woman sighed under her breath and sat by your side.

“I think I like Bucky.” You decided to say. “I think he likes me too.”

She hesitated, but put a hand on your back in comfort, knowing you weren’t used to so much contact.

“And I’m confused.” You stated. “That’s the deal.”

Did you want a relationship with Bucky? Fuck yes, you did. In every single aspect. You wanted him as your boyfriend AND your dominant now. But did he feel the same way?

Some submissives and dominants could have strict relationships that didn’t cross lines, but not you.

You couldn’t just have him as a dom _or_ a boyfriend, you wouldn’t feel complete. You needed someone who could fill **both** the roles, or you wouldn’t want them at all.

“Talk to him. Put the cards on the table. What’s the worse that could happen?”

You nodded, breathing deep.

She was right.

In the worst case scenario, you two would ignore each other and forget the latest weeks you shared.

You stood up, looking at the clock and noticing how late it was.

“He’s awake.” She assured you. “I saw him on the kitchen. I’m almost sure thinking about you too.”

You left her room, walking to where she said Bucky was and stopping when you saw Steve.

“He’s in his room.” The captain pointed at the soldier’s room. “I think you need to talk. I’ll give you some time.”

You nodded, walking slowly to his door and knocking.

“Come on in.” Bucky groaned.

You entered, talking a deep breath when you saw him sat on his bed.

“Doll, I’m so sorry.” He started. “I misunderstood you. I thought… I thought you wanted to be mine, I was so stupid. I’m very very…”

Before he could finish, you leaned down and kissed him, pulling back when he froze.

Not sure if you were blushing or pale with his lack of reaction, you moved away, ready to apologize, when he pulled you, kissing you again, this time for real.

“Please.” He whispered against your lips, interrupting the kiss but never disconnecting you too. “Please, tell me you want me too.”

“I do.” You nodded quickly. “I do, I want you.”

“I want you to be my girl.” He looked inside your eyes. “And my little girl.”

“Yes.” You affirmed, breathless. “Yes. Please.”

* * *

 


	7. I will give you everything (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky finally give in to your feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took too long, guys.  
> I worked the whole weekend, I have a test tomorrow, I'm the leader in my class (which means I have people bugging me the whole freaking day asking for projects due dates, professor's phone numbers, the stupid book they were supposed to give back but didn't and I had to actually guide them to the school library and show how you pay the bill... Anyway.  
> I literally just wrote down the chapter, I'll probably come back tomorrow and read it again.  
> I really hope you like it.

Bucky’s hands travelled your whole body on a hungry, yet gentle, pace as he pressed his soft his erection against you.

“Tomorrow.” He whispered, kissing your neck. “Tomorrow we’re gonna sit down and talk... I want to learn you, doll. Want to know every single little thing.”

You gasped when his cold metal hand landed in the middle of your back, sending a chill all over you.

“I want to know your limits.” He continued, his fingers finding their way up and down your skin. “Want to know your tastes…”

You moaned when he found a sensitive point on your neck and he smirked against it.

“I want to know how kinky you are… How kinky **I** can make you.” He whispered.

You were sat on his lap, but wasn’t the one in control at all.

Without realising it, you pushed your hips against his and Bucky groaned softly.

“Are you gonna tell me, doll?” He moved his hands to the front of your body, helping you take off your top, leaving your torso naked. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

Bucky leaned and took your nipple on his sinful lips, licking it slowly and watching your reactions, biting and teasing it until it was hard, then moving to the other side. Soon, you were a mess, moaning and grinding against him like you needed that to live.

“Has someone ever clamped those, doll?” He questioned, and you nodded. “Did my doll like to have her pretty nipples clamped?”

You moaned at his words, and Bucky smiled against your skin.

“I bet they were really sensitive, right?”

“Yes.” You whispered.

You loved the feeling of the nipple clamps, and think of him putting them on you sent a wave of wetness to your pussy.

“I will give you everything, doll.” He affirmed on a low groan.

In a fluid motion, Bucky laid you on the bed, taking off his shirt and leaning down to kiss you again.

He caressed your breasts once again, slowly and gently for a while, and then pinched them again, soon moving his hands to grip your hips as you tried to ignore the ache that had established itself between your thighs.

You pulled him closer, finally feeling confident to pull him to a kiss. Running your hand down his torso to between his legs, you found the soldier’s cock fully hard, hot and throbbing against a damp spot that wasn’t there when you first sat on his lap the first time.

“I could feel you getting wetter and wetter on my lap, doll.” He whispered on your ear, his voice deep and drunk with desire. “Rubbing against my cock like you needed it to live. It took me everything not to grab you, turn you around and bury myself inside your sweet dripping pussy.”

You gasped in response, and Bucky positioned himself between your legs, his hands holding you gently by your waist.

“I have a lot of ideas of what I want to do with you.” He stared inside your eyes, and you could almost see yourself on them. “But I _need_ you _now._ I need to feel you against me, _around_ me."

You lost your breath for a moment, and cupped his face with your hands, and  Bucky leaned to a kiss, stumbling to get his pants off. 

You gasped when your eyes landed on the soldier’s cock. He was thick, long, with blue veins that clearly throbbed against his skin and the head was angry red and shiny with precum. He was, _indeed_ , a super soldier.

“Fuck.” Your head fell on the pillow. 

You didn’t have sex in two whole years, and none of your toys were similar to him.

Before you could say anything, tough, Bucky pulled you by he legs and laid down on you, his face a few inches from your pussy. 

“Gonna get you nice and ready for me.” He whispered, planting a quick kiss on your clit and making you jump in surprise. 

Bucky’s touches were slow and soft. First, he ran his fingers up and down your folds, not even opening them, just feeling it under his fingertips. When he was satisfied by his torture, he used his pointy finger to open them up and reveal your dripping hole to his eyes. 

“Look at how soaked you are.” He whispered, his voice full of content and pride. “You’re dripping all over your thighs to the mattress. Such a naughty girl."

You held your breath, and let if out with a moan when he penetrated you with two of his fingers, teasing you open and just pushing them inside you for a long moment before opening and closing them in order to give space to a third finger. 

“You’re so tight around my fingers, doll. Look at how you’re trying to suck my fingers in.”  His eyes shinned, never leaving the spot where his fingers were dipped in, curling his digits and smiling when you moaned louder, his fingertips rubbing against your sweet spot. “I bet you really need to cum.”

“Bucky.” You jumped. “Fuck. Don’t stop.”

“That’s what I intend to do.” He chuckled, holding your leg with his metal hand before applying more pressure to your core. 

You squirmed when his lips found your clit, sucking it gently before start licking it. You were on the edge for days, and didn’t last long after that, reaching your orgasm with a loud and shameless moan. 

“That’s it.” Bucky groaned, pushing harder and using his metal fingers to keep stimulating your bud to look at your face. “Cumming around my fingers… What a good girl.”

His words sent a new wave inside you and he seemed to notice, smiling in response.The soldier kept stimulating you for a long moment before pulling his fingers out and lining his cock to your cunt, dipping his large cockhead inside you and making you moan loudly in surprise. 

“Fuck.” He growled. “You’re so tight.”

You reached out, your fingers digging into the skin of his back when he leaned down, pressing his chest against yours. 

“Bucky, please.” You cried out. 

“I need to go slow, doll.” He whispered gently on your ear, “I don’t want to hurt you, _not just yet._ ”

He pushed inside you again, slow and firm. The ache on your core eased with his motion, and by the time he was totally inside you, you were squirming and gripping his cock with our walls.

“You good?” He groaned on your ear, holding you tight. “Fuck, you’re so tight. How long has it been?”

“Two…” You gasped. “Two years.”

He moaned from the back of his throat, moving his hips against yours.

You two quickly found your pace, his thrusts coming slowly, but steady, and his hands found their way to between your thighs again.

Between kisses and long strokes, you felt your orgasm closer and closer, building inside your stomach once again. 

“I can feel you coming close, doll.” He pressed his lips to your neck. “Are you gonna cum for me? Milk my cock inside your sweet tight cunt?”

You nodded, crying out loud in pleasure when his warm fingers started to rub your clit and his hips buried his cock deeper inside you. 

“I’m gonna… Fuck. Bucky.” You pushed your hips up to meet his.

“Cum for me, doll.”

With a long and thing moan, you came around him, and the soldier didn’t stop stimulating you until you came down. With a low moan, he pulled himself out of you, stroking his dick hard and fast and panting your stomach with white thick ribbons of cum. 

You moaned with the large amount of semen that he left on your skin and Bucky smirked. 

He took a deep breath and stood up, walking to his bathroom and coming back with a pair of cloths. With the cold one, he cleaned your skin, and positioned the warm on between your legs before closing them. 

“It will help soothing the ache.” He assured you, lying down by your side.

You smiled when he wrapped his arms around you, caging you close to his body. His body pressed against yours and his stubble scratched your shoulder softly while he found a comfortable position for both of you. 

“G’night, doll.” He kissed your forehead, and you only had time to cover his hands with yours before falling asleep. 


	8. You are my girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up next to Bucky

You moved slowly, stretching your arms a far as Bucky’s grip permitted you, and smiled when he squeezes you harder.

“Morning.” He whispered against the skin of your neck, sensing a chill all over your body.

“Morning.”

He kissed house neck softly.

“We need to talk.” He stated, still softly.

“I know.”

“But first, breakfast.”

Before you could even protest, he pulled you up with him, kissing your lips softly and walking to the bathroom. Your eyes travelled through his body for a moment, landing on his firm butt and moaning softly.

It was a very, very beautiful butt.

“Stop eyeing me and go brush your teeth.” He chuckled.

You cheeks reddened and you walked to his side, trying to ignore your completely nudity.

“Here.” He gave your toothbrush. “Brand new, don’t worry.”

You nodded, and brushed your teeth silently by his side, leaning alone closer to the mirror to see the hickeys he had left on your skin.

“Take this.” He gave you his hoodie.

You looked around, noticing how your top was nowhere to be found, and put on the hoodie before grabbing your shorts and dressing them up.

You glared at Bucky while he put his own flannel pants and tank top on, and moved your eyes away when he caught you.

“Come on, doll.” He smirked. “Let’s go. ”

You held his arm for a moment, stopping him, and Bucky frowned.

“Are we…” You hesitated. “Are we together?”

He moved his hand to cup your face, feeling your fear and hesitance.

“I meant what I said.” He affirmed. “You are my girl, Y/N. Okay?”

You blushed furiously, nodding, and he leaned down to kiss you, pulling away a few moments later.

“Now, come on.”


	9. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky meet the team in the morning

You two walked in silence to the kitchen, noticing the low sounds the other members of the team were preparing their own meals. 

The moment you stepped in with Bucky, the whole room stopped and the group started clapping. tony, Steve, Natasha, Pietro, Wanda… Even Vision (Who looked like he was only doing it because the team made him.). They all gave you bitch faces that made you frown and look at your _boyfriend._

_Shit. You felt like a giggling teenager thinking of him as a boyfriend._

“What the hell it this?” Bucky asked, frowning. 

“We’re thanking you for the show.” Tony said like it was obvious. 

“What show?” Your eyes widened.

What did he mean with that?

“The one you two gave last night.” Sam rolled his eyes, looking down at him mug of coffee. “Three in the fucking morning.” He muttered. 

_Well, someone was grumpy._

You blushed deeply, and Bucky glanced at the group before rolling his eyes and pushing you softly to your chair. 

“I’ll…” You started, but he stopped you. 

“I can make it.” He walked to the fridge. “Eggs and bacon?”

You nodded, feeling your cheeks red, and Natasha arched you an eyebrow before sitting by your side. 

“So.” She took a sip of her coffee. “I imagine you’re together now.”

You nodded, silently. 

“Good.” She muttered, going back to silence. 

You eyes crossed with Steve’s for a moment before Bucky sat by your free side with both your plates. 

“Thanks.” You whispered. 

He gave you a small smile and you ate in silent, ignoring the team’s looks and enjoying each other’s company. 

They started talking again a bit after, and Bucky waited until you were finish to stand up, kiss your temple and stand up. Everyone was still a bit surprised when you left hand in hand, and Bucky looked down at you when you reached the corridor. 

“Go to your room and shower.” He instructed. “I’ll be here in 40 minutes.”


	10. I need you to trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky sit down to discuss your relationship.

You took a deep breath when you heard the knock on your door, straightening your clothes and opening it, being met by Bucky.

“Hello again.” He smiled softly.

“Hello.”

You had set everything in your room, and could feel yourself sweating in nervousness.

“Come on in.” You gave him space.

Bucky entered and sat on one of the arm chairs you had there, and you sat in front of him.

“So.” He took a breath, trying to break the ice. “Let’s put our cards on the table, shall we?”

You nodded.

“I expect you to trust me.” He affirmed. “In every single aspect of this relationship, and I’ll trust you. I want to feel free to tell you everything, and I _need_ you to tell me everything.”

You nodded at his words. More than anything, a relationship between a dom and his sub needs trust and communication. If you couldn’t trust each other to the limit, you couldn’t be in a relationship.

Silently, he opened the notepad you had left close to the chairs and he pencil.

“Our limits?”

You swallowed the saliva for a moment, and placed your hands on your lap.

“No blood or scat play.” You stated and he nodded.

“Good. That’s not something I can do either.” He wrote down. “No sharing. You’re mine, I am yours. No one else has any right of being inside this relationship. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” You nodded, holding back a smile. You could never share Bucky.

He looked up at you.

“What’s your pain tolerance?”

It was a question not many people would ask. You were an Avenger: You had been in every single situation involving pain, but in the bedroom it was the last thing you wanted to experience. 

“Average to low.” 

He nodded. 

“Anal?” He arched his eyebrows. 

“Yes.”

Bucky smirked, taking notes. 

You continued for what could be hours, and by the end of the conversation, he had used your whole notepad. Standing up, you grabbed your notebook and, together, you put down the rules, limits and expectations with the standard BDSM contract. When you both were satisfied, you printed it and signed, taking copies you both should have.

“Now.” He looked at you, licking his lips for a moment. “The room.”

You bite your lower lip. In the contract, you agreed on giving him full and free access to your playroom - a place he wanted to visit had been long.

Bucky smiled when your started the procedures of inserting his hand and fingerprints in the system, and looked proud when he pressed the numbers that made the door open. 

Your heart was pounding when he gave you space to enter the playroom. It was your safe place, and have him there was threatening. 

“Wow.” He muttered. 

Everyone knew you had a big room, and now he knew the reason. The space was huge, with pink walls filled with shelves that were filled with stuffed animals, toys and DVDs of your favourite movies, and the floor was covered by a fluffy salmon carpet. 

“It fits you.” He finally said. 

You nodded and walked to the side drawers, typing the code and opening it with Bucky right behind you. Inside it, your sex toys waited for you.

“Well...” He pressed himself against your back. “I think I’ll have a lot of fun using those, don’t you think, doll?”

You nodded, breathless as you felt his hand rub your navel under your t-shirt.

“I can't wait to have you wearing those for me.” His metal hand grabbed the nipple clamps, the motion making his body press harder against yours and you gasped when you felt his erection against your back. 

Bucky’s lips came to your ear and his hand held you tighter as he pressed his erection harder against you, sending a wave of wetness to the inside of you legs.. 

“Can you feel it? Can you feel how hard you get me?” 

You pressed yourself against him, and moaned when his hand found its way between your legs. 

"I can feel you wet, _little girl_.” He whispered. 

The pet name was everything you needed to moan loudly and close your eyes, your head falling on his chest. 

“Please.” You muttered, making him chuckle.

“Please what?”

“Please, fuck me, _daddy_.”


	11. On Your Knees, Little Girl (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Bucky and his Little Girl are out to play

“Tell me your safewords again.” Bucky looked down at you.

“Green, yellow, red and black.”

Green for “keep going on”, yellow for “slow down”, red for “stop for a moment” and black to “end with this right now”. Clear and straight.

Bucky smiled and sat down on the large arm chair behind him.

“Undress.” He commanded. “Give me a show.”

You blushed, but stood in front on him as commanded. You had put on a dress with a zipper, and slowly pushed it down, opening it and making him smile with the pink matching underwear you had on.

Trying not to shy away from his eyes, you took your bra off first, teasing him just a little before discarding it, turning around to take off your panties and giving him a full view of your naked ass when you lowered them. In response, Bucky groaned.

“What a beautiful little girl.” He praised you, raising his hand and making a ’come here’ motion.

When you walked to him, you felt a sharp chill ran your whole body with his next words.

“ _On your knees, little girl.”_ He licked his lips. “Daddy needs your mouth in his cock.”

You licked your lips, dropping to your knees in front of him and positioning yourself between his legs.

You stared at his large bulge with hungry eyes for a moment, and slowly opened his belt and pants, and your eyes widened when his cock sprung free, already hard and with no protection of underwear. 

“Go on.” He put your hair behind your ear, licking his lips. 

You took his shaft in your hand, stroking slowly and taking your lips there, sticking out your tongue and giving a long lick. 

Bucky moaned on the back of his throat, his eyes fixed on your lips and his own lip caught between his fingers. After several licks and after a large drop of precum formed on his cockhead, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and you gasped. 

“I told you to  _suck_ , not to lick, little girl.” He reminded you. “Now be a good girl, open this pretty little mouth and take daddy’s cock. I won’t be as merciful next time.”

You moaned in response for an instant and straightened your back to be closer to him, finally taking his cock inside your mouth. Slowly, you let the large head slide across your lips, taking the large drop of precum and humming softly when the taste filled your mouth. Within a minute, you had him all inside your mouth and throat. 

Fuck, he was so _big_. 

“Careful, little one.” Bucky groaned. “Don’t take more than you can get.”

In response, you bobbed our head up and down. and stopped with his cock buried inside your throat, swallowing several times and working on him with your muscles. 

“Fuck.” Bucky’s head fell back and he gripped your hair tighter. “If knew you could suck a cock so well I would have dropped you to his knees earlier. _Such a good sub_.”

You chuckled in response, continuing to work on him, but Bucky pulled you away. 

You whined, but a severe look from him was enough to shut you while he stood up from the chair. 

“Stand up.“

You stood on your feet, watching as he moved around the room - Still dressed and with his cock out -and got his hands on the nipple clamps he had laid eyes on earlier. 

“These…” He licked his lips, always towards you again. “I’m gonna have fun with these.” 

You moaned softly and he took his shirt off, revealing his hard chest to you before kicking his pants off to a random corner. 

Naked and flushed, _your dom_ circled you, taking your figure with his eyes. 

“Look at the pretty little girl I have.” He smirked, and brushed a hand over your breast, stopping in front of you. 

With hungry eyes, Bucky pinched and played with your nipple for a lazy moment. 

“Gonna make these two puffy and red. You want it?”

You nodded, biting your lip, and he pulled your nipple painfully. 

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes, daddy.” You corrected yourself. 

Bucky smiled, letting go. 

“Good girl.”

You sighed in relief and he leaned down, taking your tortured nipple in his lips.running his tongue around it and making you moan out loud. 

“On the bed.” He commanded, walking back and giving you space to walk ou of the playroom and lay down. “And keep your eyes closed.”

You waited for what felt like hours until you finally heard his steps inside the room, closing the playroom door and verifying if the bedroom door was locked as well. 

“Don’t open your eyes.” He instructed again and you took a breath, full of expectations. 

When his lips caught your nipple again, you moaned and arched your back, and Bucky pinned you down. Gently, he bit and licked your nub until it was hard and pointy again, stepping back for a moment. When you sighed of relief, he used the moment to clamp it. 

“Fuck.” You yelled, jumping. 

“Eyes closed, little girl.” He reminded you. “You can scream all you want, but you gotta keep those pretty eyes closed,”

You panted and he moved his mouth to your free nipple, repeating the whole process. You thighs were damp in excitement, and the wetness poured from your aching core more and more every second. 

Clamping your second nipple, Bucky hummed in pleasure. 

“Look ar this beautiful sight.” He said like he was proud. “My little girl is so beautiful.”

You moaned, not even realising, and Bucky’s metal finger touched around your breasts lazily before moving away. 

“I wonder what would happen…” He muttered out loud, like he was pondering about something. “I I just…” 

You lost your breath when your heard the soft buzzing, and let out a loud and high-pitched moan when the vibrator met your nipple. 

“Fuck.” You arched your back, looking for more pressure. 

He didn’t disappoint you. Turning it up, he pressed the silicone buzzing toy harder against you.

It was too much. The sting of pain and the pleasure of the vibrations were too strong for you to keep quite, and your hips buckled forward. 

“You think I can make you cum just like this, little girl?.” He suggested, turning the toy up again and a new buzzing sound made you pant. Soon, your opposite nipple was being pressed as well. 

“Daddy.” You squirmed. 

“Open your eyes, princess.”

You complied and, when you looked to your side, you pussy ached in emptiness. His cock was even harder, red in anger and twitching with precum dripping from its head. 

“Daddy, please.” You cried out. 

“Please what?”

“Please, fuck my pussy. I can’t… Daddy, please.” 

He smirked. 

“Cum first, little girl.” He instructed. “Then, I’ll fuck you hard and fast.” 

You moaned and, in responde, he just put the two pink vibrators in their highest mode. 

“You look so good, little one.” He licked his lips. “All wet and squirming for me, begging for some relief. I bet this pussy is soaked just from me playing with those pretty nipples.” 

Your voice became louder and louder, and his cock only poured more precum.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna feel me for days inside you. Everyone will know you’ve been well fucked.”

“Fuck, daddy.” Your hands grabbed the sheets. 

“Cum for me, little girl. I know you’re close. Cum for daddy.” 

And you came. 

Loudly and without an ounce of shame.

“Good girl.” He praised you, licking his lips.  “Good girl.”

Taking the toys away from your breasts, but leaving the clamps, he grabbed a bottle of water you didn’t even know was there and gave to you. 

“Drink.” 

You complied again, and Bucky watched silently as you panted.

“Good girl.” He praised again. “Now, open your legs. Daddy needs your pussy around his cock.”


	12. Aftercare (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long kinky fuck, Bucky doesn't forget about aftercare.

Slowly, Bucky removed the clamps from you, and you sighed in relief.

Then, entered you slowly, filling you up and making you moan weakly.  He was thick and hot inside you, stretching the wall of your pussy and making you clench around him.

“Shit, little girl.” He moaned. “So tight around daddy’s cock, look at you.”

You moaned and he smirked, biting his lip.  

“I wish you could see this the way I see, little girl.” He groaned with his eyes glued to where you were connected. “This pretty pussy is all stretched and open with my cock. So beautiful.”

When his hips meet yours and his dick was buried inside you, you moaned out loud.

“Daddy.” You moaned and he smirked.  

“How does daddy’s cock feels inside you, little girl?” He looked inside your eyes. “You’re so tight around me, so wet...”

In response, you wrapped your legs around his waist, and Bucky help your hips tightly.

“Fuck me, daddy.” You whined.

His first movement made you shut your eyes and moan out loud, your pussy sensitive from the previous orgasm, but hungry for more.

“I _am_ fucking you, little girl.” He pointed, moaning from the back of his throat. “Having you cumming in front of me _just from me playing with those pretty nipples..._ Almost came without a _single touch_.

You moaned in response and his cock twitched inside you.

“Daddy, harder.”  You cried out. “Fuck me harder.”

Bucky looked up to your face, his eyes darkening.

“You want me to fuck you hard, little girl?” He asked, his voice thicker in arousal, and you nodded. “Use your words.”

“Please.” You whispered.  “Please, daddy, fuck me harder.”

Bucky moved his hips in a faster pace and you moaned softly at the friction, the whole scenario bringing you already close to another peak.

“Just look at you.” He licked his lips, leaning down so his body was above yours and his face soon met your neck, his lips finding sucking soft marks on you. “So good around me, such a good little girl to her daddy.”

“G-god, fuck.” You moved your hands to his chest, running your nails on his hard muscles. “Fuck, daddy.”

You were a sweaty horny mess, your whole skin red and tingly under him as Bucky fucked you harder and harder with each thrust, his pubic bone hitting your clit every time he deepened his cock inside you, his movements making wet sound leave your pussy and a loud a clear slap of skin against skin spread through the room as the wetness dripped on your open legs and sheets.

“I can feel your pussy squeezing my cock.” He groaned. “You cumming for daddy? Are you going to squeeze my dick inside you like a good little girl?”

“Yes.” You cried out, and jumped in surprised and ecstasy when he leaned down and sucked dark purple mark on your skin.

In response, he moved his hands to where you two connected, and rubbed your clit with his thumb, circling it precisely and going back to his previous position.

“Look at me.” He used his free hand – the metal hand – to pull your head back by your hair, his fingers tugging against your Y/H/C locks. “I want to have these pretty Y/E/C eyes looking at me when you cum, you understand? Daddy wants to see his princess’ pretty face when she’s cumming around him. You think you can do that?”

You nodded, trying hard to keep your eyes open, and he pulled your hair a bit harder.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, daddy.” You cried out.

Your legs jerked for a moment, and your toes curled when your orgasm appeared right on the edge.

 “Fuck.” You moaned

“Cum for me, little girl.” He groaned, his eyes never leaving your face as his thumb played with your clit.

You came hard, squeezing his cock inside your cunt and shaking hard against him with loud shameless moans.

“Fuck.” Bucky groaned loud, raising his face for a moment, at the grip your pussy had on him. “Fuck, I’m gonna...”

He started to pull out, but you held him.

“Please, daddy, cum inside me.”

Bucky moaned softly. You were on the pill, but he was still hesitant of ejaculating inside you. Because of the serum, he came more than average men. His cum was thicker and always abundant.

“Fuck, little girl, I’m not sure if I...”

“Please.” You squeezed your walls around him. “Please cum inside me, daddy. Please, fill me with your cum.”

Bucky groaned and gripped your hips, slamming inside you like a hungry beast, and you yelped in surprise.

When the first thick ribbon of cum met your insides, you came again, and it only made him fuck you harder. He rode his orgasm inside you for a long moment, and you could feel his cum dripping from you even before he pulled out. When he did, he looked down at the load that was escaping your hole and then to your face.

“Fuck.” You breathed out.

Bucky leaned down, kissing your lips softly and moving your hair out of your face before moving to your side.

“You good?” He whispered, taking another bottle of water from the nightstand and opening it before helping you sitting and drinking it. “I’ll be right back.” He whispered, kissing your temple and walking to the bathroom.

As you drank the whole content, you heard the bathtub filling up and looked at his direction when he entered the bedroom.

“Come here.” He circled the bed and took you in his arms, sitting you on the open toilet and leaving for a moment, giving you time to... Well... _Pee –_ like every woman should after sex – and coming back when you said it was okay.

Silently, he put you inside the full tub, and slowly rubbed your back, taking the warm water in his hand and letting it fall on your back.

“You were such a good girl there.” He whispered.

Your eyes sparkled.

“I was?”

“Yes.” He smiled gently. “You are my good little girl.”

You blushed, smiling openly.

Bucky cleaned and massaged your skin gently and, when he was over, he pulled you from the bathtub and dried you off with a fluffy towel – avoiding touching your nipples – and wrapped you in it, carrying you to the bed.

“Stay wake for me, little girl.” He gave you a small smile, leaving for a moment to enter your playroom.

Less than three minutes later, he came back with pink panties with a light chemise.

“Is this okay?” He asked gently.

When you nodded, your dominant dressed you and put his own underwear back on, lying by your side and spooning you from behind.

“Good night, little girl.” He whispered, tossing a sheet over both of you.

 


	13. Daddy'll protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend time with the team.

 

“Okay, am I the only one here that…” Tony started.

“Yes.” Natasha interrupted him. “Yes, you are.”

The Stark rolled his eyes. Currently, you were all in the living room, spread on the couch and floor while a random movie played on the screen. 

You were wide awake, but your eyes were closed while Bucky held tight in his arms. 

“I’m just saying.” He stood up. 

Tony was apparently bothered with you and Bucky being all lovey-dovey all the time. 

“It’s been almost two months, Stark.” Your boyfriend reminded him. “Get over it.”

The man sighed in exasperation. 

“What are we watching now?” Steve changed the subject. 

“Horror movie.” Clint announced. 

Your boyfriend tensed behind you and you opened your eyes. 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.” He looked at them. 

“What are you afraid of, _Olaf_?” Tony teased. 

“Shut up, Stark.”

You jumped when he touched your ear with his lips. 

“I don’t think you should watch this, princess.” He muttered. 

“I’ll be okay.” You assured. “It’s just a movie.”

* * *

You jumped, scared, and looked for the gun you carried around during missions instinctively. 

“Y/N?” Bucky held you, raising his body so you could see his face. “What is it?”

You blushed, and pouted when you felt the tears falling from your eyes. 

“Come here, little girl.” He opened his arms and you wrapped your arms around him, laying your head on his chest and sobbing softly. 

“Daddy.” You whined. 

“Did you have a nightmare, little one?” He inquired. 

“Yes.” You muttered, embarrassed. 

Bucky sighed, running his hands up and down you back. 

“Baby, what did daddy said about the movie?”

“You said it was a bad idea.” You sobbed, your voice muffled against his skin. 

“Will you listen the next time?”

“Yes, daddy, I’m sorry.”

He kissed your forehead gently. 

“It’s okay, baby. Daddy just wants what’s best for you.” He affirmed. “You know that, right?”

You nodded. 

“Can you try to go back to sleep? Can you do that do that?”

You shook your head.

“I’m scared." 

"I will protect you” He promised. 

“What if a monster come?" 

"Well, then I will have to punch them, cause no one in this world will ever hurt my little girl.” He said with conviction. “Now you try to sleep, okay? Daddy will protect you.”


	14. Cotton candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky go out. Your ex-boyfriend shows up.

You giggle when Bucky tickled you, hiding your face on the pillow.

"Rise and shine, princess.” He kissed your side. “Daddy has a surprise for you.”

Your eyes widened instantly, and you looked down to meet his eyes.

“A surprise?”

“Yes. Now, we’re gonna take a shower and dress big, okay?”

You nodded quickly, obedient, and he left the bed, pulling you with him and making you smile as he picked you in his arms.

“Good morning, daddy.” You said against his neck.

“Good morning, little girl.” He chuckled.

Littles came in many shapes, sizes and _ages_ , from babies to preteens. They were all different. Adult babies wore diapers, had pacifiers and needed constant supervision and care, but not all littles were like that. Sometimes, a little presented an age – fluid or not –, but many also didn’t. One of your friends always said ‘one size doesn’t fits all’, and you’ve always agreed with her.

Your age was fluid, between four and six years-old, and you behaved as such. Bucky, as your daddy, treated you the way you wanted him to. You two were together for two months now, and he was exactly what you needed, both sexually and emotionally, and you both were keeping the promise of being completely honest with each other all the time.

As usual, you dressed up with his help after the shower you took together, and you were so excited he had to pull gently you to sit on his lap when you didn’t hear him saying what you should do.

“I need to brush your hair.” Your dominant reminded you.

When you were in littlespace, Bucky were completely in daddyspace with you. He helped you getting dressed, watched you brush your teeth and brushed your hair, just like he was doing right now.

“Now.” He said after he finished, and you turned to look at his face.  “Can you tell me the rules of going out?”

“Always hold daddy’s hand, tell daddy if I need anything, don’t run, and behave.” You recited.

“Good girl.” He kissed your cheek.  “Stand up. Let’s go.

Minutes later, you squeezed his hand hard when you stopped in front of the build-a-bear store and an hour later you were sat on a bench, hugging the pink bear while Bucky waited on the line for a cotton-candy flavoured ice cream.

“Y/N?” You heard and moved your head from the bear to look up at the man standing in front of you.

“James.” You noticed.

The _first_ James.

“Hey.” He tried not to analyse you like you knew he always did. He was a therapist, after all. He would constantly analyse everything you did when you were together.

“Can I sit down? How are you?”

Before you could reply, he sat by your side.

“Is it a bear?” He pointed at your lap and your hands squeezed it a bit harder.

“Yes.” You swallowed down.

He cleaned his throat.

Back at your time together you told him about your kink, and he pretended he wanted to know more about it. Three weeks later, though, he appeared with a file where he showed you the result of his _reflections_ about your _issues._ According to him, your daddy kink was originated from you being rejected in your childhood by your parents, growing up too fast, and needing to be the child you never were.

“I see you still have issues with your childhood.”

You held back an angry look.

“I don’t have daddy issues, James.” You argued, looking away.

“Y/N, men don’t like overemotional and a…”

“Doll?” Bucky appeared by your side with your ice cream cone in hand.

“Bucky.” You looked up at him.

Your boyfriend frowned and looked at the man by your side. You imagined he would ask James what he was doing there t would at least say _something_ to him, but he turned to look at you again.

“Is he bothering you?” Your dominant asked.

You looked at the man besides you, and then looked up at him, enjoying how Bucky didn't jump in to start an unnecessary fight.

“Yes.” You affirmed. “A lot, actually.”

Bucky reached out and you took his hand, surprising James as you walked away.

“Are you okay?” Your dominant looked down at you when you were enough far from your ex.

“Yeah.” You nodded.

He offered your ice cream and held your pink bear, sitting by your side in another bench and watching as you enjoyed your treat with a frown on your forehead.

“What happened there?” He inquired.

You shifted on your spot for a moment and sighed.

“He’s James.” You looked down at your hands.

Bucky made silence. You had told him about James previously, and your current boyfriend didn’t like your ex _at all_.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He reached out, holding your free hand.

You took a lick from your ice cream before sighing.

“No, I just… He bothers me. That’s all.”

“Okay.”

He squeezed your hand a bit. You two weren’t known for talking about your superficial feelings or walk around the bush, anyway.

“Come here.” Bucky pulled you gently, sitting you on his lap.

He pecked your lips for a moment, and caressed your back with his gloved metal hand.

“Let’s forget about him, okay? We have Boo Bear with us, you have this delicious ice cream cone, and I have my little girl here with me. This is our afternoon.”

You nodded, and then gave your cone a long lick, making him look at you in an intriguing way. Surprising you for a moment, then, he just approached and took a bit of the ice cream in his mouth, swallowing and enjoying the flavour. When his beautiful face curled in agony after the quickly ingestion and the consequent headache, you giggled.

“You don’t have ice cream this fast, daddy. It freezes your brain.”

“Oh, yeah?” He looked at you, interested on your theory.

“Yes.” You confirmed.

“And how are you supposed to have ice cream?” He arched you his eyebrow, his hands holding your waist softly.

“Slowly.” You rolled your eyes. “Enjoying it and trying not to get dirty.”

Bucky chuckled and kissed your shoulder for a moment, looking enchanted by the image in front of him.

“Okay then, little girl. Okay.”


	15. Uncle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sick, but Bucky has to go out on a mission. Someone has to take care of you.

“What did they say?” You asked, sniffing. 

“They said you are an adult and don’t need me to take care of you.” He crossed his arms, frustrated. 

You pouted, laying your head on the pillow. 

You were sick. Running and blocked nose, headache, body pain… The whole package. And, as if things couldn’t get worse, Bucky had to leave for a mission that would take at least three days, leaving you alone for the first time since you got together. 

Before you could even notice, tears started to fall on your cheeks and your dom’s face softened. 

“Princess, don’t cry.” you sat by your side, pulling you to his arms. 

“But daddy will be away.” You sobbed softly. 

“I will be back as soon as possible, okay? We both know I liked this mission as much as you did. And I will call you all the time to know how my little girl is feeling.”

That didn’t stop your tears right away, and Bucky held you close until you finally stopped crying - minutes later - , taking a paper tissue and cleaning your face and under your nose. 

“Now. I need to talk to you.” He sat straight and made you look at his face. “I’m not gonna leave you alone.”

He pulled Boo Bear from behind you and placed it in your hands. 

“Every time you miss daddy, squeeze Boo Bear really tight, okay? Hug him like you mean to hug me, and don’t let him go. Sleep with him by your side and think of daddy every time you look at him.” 

You nodded, squeezing the teddy bear like he told you. 

“Good girl.” He caressed your cheek. “And there’s someone else I want you to meet.”

You felt your body tense and frowned at him. 

“He is someone I trust with my life, and that would never _ever_ break our privacy.” He affirmed, caressing your skin to calm you down. “He is going to take care of you while I’m away.”

You nodded softly, still not completely comfortable, but trusting Bucky’s judgement. 

“I’ll be right back.”

You sneezed while he left, using a new paper tissue to clean your nose. 

Less than two minutes later, Bucky entered again. This time, he had Steve by the door. 

“Can he come in, little girl?” You dominant asked in a soft voice, knowing how you felt about your room. 

You nodded. 

Steve stepped in, looking cautious and studying the place around him, quickly noticing the locked door on the corner of the room. 

“Little girl, this is your Uncle Steve.” Bucky introduced you to his friend. “Uncle Steve is going to take care of you while I’m away.”

You nodded softly and the Captain walked closer to you, reaching out his hand for you to shake. 

When you complied, Bucky continued to talk. 

“He will make sure you’re taking your medication, drinking enough water and eating well.”

“Yes, daddy.” You whispered. 

“And if you feel anything wrong, talk to him. He’ll call me every night to tell me how you’re doing.” You boyfriend affirmed to you. “Now, what do we say when we meet someone new?”

“Nice to meet you, Uncle Steve.” You blushed. 

“Nice to meet you too, Y/N.” The man nodded. 

* * *

Bucky left that night after hugging, cuddling and kissing your for hours straight, and you cried with your face buried in Boo Bear’s fur. 

You woke up from your sleep with Steve kindly moving you after checking your temperature, and he gave you a soft smile. 

“It is okay. I’m just making sure you’re fine.” He whispered. “Do you need anything?”

You shook your head, sleepy, and he gave the thermometer for a moment. 

“Sleep.” Steve whispered. 

* * *

You woke up the next day with your phone ringing, and felt your face lighting up when Bucky’s name appeared on the screen. 

“Little girl.” He said when you answered, his smile on the other side making your heart race.

“Daddy.” You smiled openly. 

“Good morning. How did you sleep?”

You pouted. 

“The bed is cold without you.”

Bucky gave you a sad smile. 

"I’ll be home before you realise it.” He promised. “Now, it is breakfast time. I called so I could see you, little one. I have to go.”

“Goodbye, daddy.” You gave him a sad face. 

Leaving the phone by your side, you sighed. 

Those were going to be very long days.


	16. I want my daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is sick and Bucky is out on a mission. She's not on her best behaviour.

You looked down at your bow of fruit and at Steve again. Apparently, he was following every single one of Bucky’s instructions, including your diet.

He put a pair of toasts by the bows side and then a glass filled with orange juice.

Steve looked at you with expectation in his eyes, and you pouted.

“I’m not hungry.” You crossed your arms.

Steve looked at you and sighed.

“Look. Y/N, you need to eat.” He stated.

“I don’t wanna.” You pushed your bow away.

You didn’t really mean to be brat, but you couldn’t help. You were sick, feeling like _shit_ and missing your daddy.

He gave you a stern look and you gave him an angry look back.

“You need to eat.” He pushed the bow back again.

In a completely bratty reaction, you pushed it away again and the bow turned on the table, spreading the fruits all over the surface.

“Go to your room, sit on the chair and think of what you just did. Come back here in six minutes.” He said, his face not changing or showing any sign of emotion.

You crossed your arms. Who did he think he was? He wasn’t your daddy to tell you what to do.

“No.”

Steve was surprised by your behaviour, but didn’t flinch.

“Y/N, your daddy left me here to take care of you, and that means making sure you are following the rules.” He reminded you. “Now, go to your room.”

You made a face, but walked to your room anyway, lying on your bed – not sitting on your chair.

When Steve knocked on your door, you just ignored him for a long moment, but ended up opening it for him.

“What?” You looked up at him with an angry look.

“Your time is over. Go eat your food.” He said, calm.

You complied in silence, pouting and frowning, and going back to your room as soon as possible, hugging boo bear tight in your arms and crying softly.

You must have stayed there for hours, because Steve looked worried when he entered your room and touched your forehead while you trembled and cried.

“You have a fever.” Steve muttered.

“I want my daddy.” You muttered.

“I know you do.” He whispered, moving your hair out of your sweaty forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

You closed your eyes. You wanted Bucky, you **needed** him.

“Y/N.” Steve called and you open your eyes to look at him.

Medicine.

“No.” You whined. “I don’t wanna.”

“Y/N.” He tried reasoning with you. “Be a good girl and take your medicine.”

“No.” You turned around in the bed.

Steve sighed, and you curled into a ball, determined on staying like that until Bucky was back, even if it took more than a week.

“Bucky?” He said, and you turned around quickly, seeing how Steve was on the phone.

Your eyes widened and he gave you an inexpressive look.

“Yes… Well, it didn’t change.” He said, like he had had a previous conversation about the subject before. “Okay.”

Reaching out, Steve offered you his phone.

“He wants to talk to you.”

You reached out for the phone quickly, putting it against your ear eagerly.

“Daddy!”

“Little girl, what did I tell you about your medicine?” Bucky inquired.

You pouted.

“I need to take my medicine so I can get better.”

“Right. And what did I tell you about _behaving_?”

“I shall always be a good little girl.” You muttered, ashamed of yourself.

“And you’re not being a good little girl right now, are you?” He asked, not waiting for an answer. “You’re gonna give the phone back to Uncle Steve, and apologise to him as soon as he hung up, and take your medicine like a good girl, do you understand?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good.” He seemed satisfied. “We will discuss your punishment when I get home. Give him the phone.”

You gave the phone back to Steve and followed your instructions, not wanting to disappoint Bucky more than you’ve already had. The bitter medicine went down your throat as you made a face, and Steve promised to come back in half an hour to see if your fever had gone down.

When he came back, though, you were already asleep again.


	17. Daddy's Boo Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is back home.

You spent more two days with Steve taking care of you, and when you woke up in the middle of the night with a sound – sure it was only Bucky calling you during his free time–, you were surprised to feel his strong arms wrapping around you slowly, like he didn’t want to wake you up, and took a breath to drink from his strong scent before raising your face from his chest.

“Daddy.” You exclaimed and he opened his eyes with a soft smile. “You’re back.”

Bucky’s eyes sparkled when he saw yours.

“Little girl.” He lifted his hand and caressed your face, leaning to kiss your kiss. “I’m home.”

Quickly, you backed.

“What?” He frowned.

“Daddy, I didn’t brush my teeth.” You reminded him.

He rolled his eyes, like you had said something stupid.

“I spent three days away, little girl. You really think I care about morning breath?”

You blushed, and he pulled you to a soft and gentle kiss.

“God.” He whispered, holding you close when your lips separated. “I missed you so much. Missed you kisses, _missed the way you smell_ …” He put his face on the crock of your neck. “Your skin. Little girl…”

You squeezed his tightly, taking his scent, and he kissed your temple.

“I missed you so much, daddy.” You sniffed. “I missed you so much. I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad too little girl.” He pulled your face up, and spread kisses all over your skin. “Now, daddy really needs to sleep. You think you can do something for me, little girl?”

You nodded quickly.

“Anything.”

“Lay with daddy.” He whispered. “Let daddy squeeze you really, really tight. I need you so much.”

When you looked up at his face, you realised how broke he looked, and how tired he was. It had been a hard mission, you knew you from the daily load of information Steve had shared with you.

“Can you be my boo bear tonight?” He muttered.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good.” He whispered back, his arms strong around your frame. “Good.”


	18. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being a brat with Uncle Steve, you learn your punishment.

our eyes followed Bucky eagerly as he washed the dishes from your lunch together. In the morning, you had surprised him with breakfast in bed and you two spent the following hours cuddling and kissing, tightly caught in each other’s arms. You knew that, now, you would receive your punishment for being a brat with Steve. 

It was the first time Bucky was punishing you. You would never break rules, you weren’t one of those submissives that liked to push their doms to the limits of their patience. 

“Now.” He sat by your side. “We need to talk.”

You nodded.

“Little girl.” Bucky held your hand. “I know you were _sick_ and I know I was away, but that didn’t mean you could be so rude with Uncle Steve. He was taking care of you, and you were very rude.”

You looked at your hand, feeling as your cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” You sniffed.

“I’m not the one you should apologise to.” He reminded you. “Don’t you think you should go to Uncle Steve and say that to him?”

Steve had just entered the kitchen, probably because of the mention of his name, and you looked up at him, meeting his piercing blue eyes.

“I’m sorry I was a brat, Uncle Steve.”

“Thank you for apologising, Y/N.” He smiled down at you. “Excuse me.”

He left you two alone, and Bucky took a deep breath.

“Now, can you remind me of what happens with little girls when they are bratty?”

You looked down at your hands again.

“They are punished.” You whispered.

Bucky nodded.

“I thought about your punishment, baby.” He caressed your hand with his thumb and you looked up at him.

You and Bucky had a rule about punishments. Unless your transgression was extreme, you wouldn’t face physical punishments. He couldn’t bare physically hurting you, and your pain tolerance was lower than many would expect from a submissive.

“No TV or candy for three days.” He stated. “That includes movies and ice cream too.”

You pouted but didn’t protest. You knew you deserved it.

“Okay?” He asked.

“Okay, daddy.” You whispered back.


	19. There's something I need to Tell you (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are back from a two-week long mission. There's something Bucky needs to tell you.

You looked down at your mission report with a big frown on your brows.

“I swear to you, if I keep this up I’ll be dead from stress before I’m retired.” You said when you heard the door opening and Bucky stepping inside the room.

You didn’t even look up at him. In a normal occasion, you would jump and hug him, but you had your mind focused on the report now, and you both knew how you needed to finish it before moving on.

“How long until you finish it?” He sat down on the bed.

“Five minutes, maybe?” You didn’t move your eyes from the document. “ **This** is the part I hate about leading a mission. I have to report every single one of the agents that went there with me.”

“Been there, done that.” He chuckled.

Bucky stood in silence the whole time, waiting for you to finish your task. He knew you needed your time, and respected that.

When you finally finished, you sighed and rubbed your hand over our face and sent the report.

“Done?” He rested his hands on your shoulders.

“Yeah.” You smiled, resting your head on his iron abs.

When you opened your eyes, though, you were surprised.

“You… Really?”

He had a beard. A thick, black beard.

“You’ve been gone for two weeks.” He reminded you.

You licked your lips instantly.

“Do you like it?”

You nodded, your eyes huge and staring at him.

You hadn’t been in littlespace since you left the tower to mission.

“Do you need daddy?” He whispered.

“Yes, daddy.”

Bucky smiled, making you stand up and pulling you closer to his body, and tilted his head when you yawned. As much as you were feeling hot and flustered by his new look and the feeling of his hands on you, two weeks in mission also meant two weeks with little sleep.

“Is my little girl tired?” He whispered.

You nodded, laying your head on his chest.

“You need to sleep.” He caressed your face.

“But I’m all tingly, daddy.” You touched his wrist.

In response, Bucky licked his lips.

“Oh, are you?” He arched an eyebrow.

You nodded. Leaning down, he kissed you, and you moaned as his facial hair rubbed against your skin.

“Show daddy where you’re tingly,  princess.” He whispered against your lips, putting his right hand in yours.

Quickly and without moving your lips from his, you guided his hands between your legs, over your jeans.

“Is it where you’re tingly?” He pressed his hand up, and you moaned when the seam of the pants rubbed slightly against your clit.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Bucky groaned in response.

“Take those off and lay on the bed, little girl. Daddy’s gonna take care of it for you.”

You smiled, and quickly stripped from your tight jeans and panties before laying down on your large fluffy bed.

Kneeling on the bed for a moment, Bucky laid down between your legs and caressed your thighs.

“Look at you.” He whispered, running his metal cold hand on your flustered skin.  “All wet for daddy. Did you miss me?”

“So much.” You cried softly. “I missed you so much, daddy.”

He kissed the skin of your thighs.

“You’re so wet.” He kissed your clit. “Is this where you’re tingly, little girl? Is this little pussy tingly?”

You nodded furiously.

“Will you make the tingly go away?” You whispered.

“No, princess.” He licked a long stripe along your folds. “I’m going to make it even _more_ tingly.”

You closed your eyes, and Bucky smiled, covering your cunt with his lips and working his tongue on you. You hadn’t cum in _weeks_ , neither of you did, and it only took him a few licks and sucks to have you squirming and arching your back to him as his beard rubbed against the inside of your thighs.

“Daddy.” You cried out. “Daddy, please, please.”

In response, he inserted one more finger to the two that were inside you. Rubbing them on your g-spot and applying pressure on your clit with the heel of his hand.

“Please what?” He asked darkly.

“Please let me cum.” You closed your eyes shut.

“Again.” He looked down at you.

He loved to hear you begging.

“Please let me cum, Daddy. Please, please.” You begged.

Your legs started shaking as you tried to hold back your orgasm, and he chuckled darkly.

“So tight around my fingers.” He looked at your face. You’re desperate, aren’t you, little one? How long has it been again? Two weeks?”

“Y-yes daddy.” You squeezed the sheets between your fingers.

“Okay, then, baby. Go ahead, cum for me.”

You moaned his name in a half scream, your whole body shaking around him in a long craved orgasm.

“Fuck, baby.” Bucky palmed his erection. “I need to fuck you.”

He pushed his pants and shirt away, undressing in front of you and covering your body with his, taking your lips in a fierce kiss and letting you test yourself as his facial hair – still a bit wet from his activities – starched your skin. There was no time for playing, he needed you and you needed him.

He penetrated you slowly, feeling every single inch of your pussy and groaning in response when he was finally all buried inside you.

“So hot.” He said against your neck. “So wet. Fuck, little girl, you’re so good.”

Your hands found their way to his hair, and you pulled his mouth to yours.

“So good.” You moaned against his lips. “Fuck, daddy.”

It took you minutes to start squeezing around him again, and the room was filled with the sounds of your moans and gasps during all of this time.

“Daddy.” You said against his neck. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

In response, Bucky pinched one of your nipples with his hand and pushed his cock inside you harder, but slower.

“That’s it, baby.” He ground his pubic bone against your clit. “Cum for daddy. Cum for daddy and I’ll fill you up with my hot thick spunk. Squeeze those walls around me like the good girl you are.”

Your back arched as you came, and he used the moment to attack your neck with kisses and bites.

“Shit.” He groaned, thrusting against you hard and fast. “So good to me. Gonna cum inside you, princess.”

You squeezed him harder, moaning against his ear as you enjoyed the last waves of your orgasm, and Bucky let out a savage growl when you felt the first ribbon of cum filling you.

Regularly, Bucky would release a lot of sperm when he came, but you never imagined two weeks would make him shut that much more inside you. He was still cumming when it dripped to your thighs and the mattress, and you knew you would be overflowing as soon as he pulled out.

“So good.” He whispered, still inside you as you two panted and took your face in his hands. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” You caressed his skin.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” He affirmed, and you didn’t know if he was blushing because of the sex or because of whatever he wanted to say.

You looked at him, trying to stay awake.. Your whole body was aching for some rest.

“I love you.” He whispered. “You don’t have to say back, and I know it may be too…”

“James.” You interrupted him, and he waited for what you had to say. “I love you too.”


	20. Red (NSFW)

“Daddy, please.” You whispered weakly, your eyes closed and your lips trembling.

Bucky licked his lips, drinking from the image of you, tied to the bed with your legs spread open and a wand vibrator between your legs.

He was edging you. It was maybe the fifth or sixth time he pulled the toy away from between your legs.

“You look so beautiful like this, little girl.” He groaned, desire pouring from his words. “All spread, dripping all over your thighs.”

You closed your Y/E/C eyes shut, too lost in the orgasm denial while he stroked his hard throbbing cock slowly, not only denying _your_ orgasm, but his own. He hardly let himself cum if you didn’t cum too.

“Daddy please.” You said softly. “Please, let met cum.”

You were quivering, your whole skin tingling and every single one of your nerves aching and throbbing.

“What’s your colour, little one?” He questioned.

“Green.” You closed your eyes, panting hard. “Please, please let me cum, daddy.”

Bucky tilted his head to the side for a moment, pondering if he should give you want you wanted.

“No.” He licked his lips, pushing the vibrator against you again, aiming for your clit and tying it with a strap he had positioned just for that.

You could very well be screaming, but you did not even care.

“God.” Your head fell back. “Fuck… _Fuck_.”

You could feel yourself closer and closer and he still only watched you. His eyes were hungry and his lips caught between his teeth.

“Such a good girl.” He whispered, reaching out and cupping your face. “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes.” You muttered, tears falling from your eyes. “Yes, please.”

“Open your mouth. You cum after I cum.”

Your mouth fell open with no hesitation, and you took him the best way you could.

Bucky groaned when your mouth enveloped his shaft, and your closed your eyes at the salty taste of his precum.

“Fuck, good girl.” He took a fistful of your hair. “Taking me in your mouth. That’s it. Take me, take me.”

You trembled, squirming and trying to hold back from cumming.

You took him deep in your throat and, before you could even pull away to say anything, you came. Your whole body trembled and shook as if you were having a convulsion. Bucky didn’t say anything, and his own cum filled your mouth, his orgasm triggered by your vibrations around his cock.

When he stepped back, the vibrator was still buzzing against you, and his flesh hand grabbed your face, making you look at him above the shocks in your body.

“I’m sorry.” You groaned, squirming, the stimulation almost too much. “Daddy, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“What did I tell you?” He asked, calmly but stern.

You didn’t answer, squirming away from the buzzing unsuccessfully.

“Answer me.” He looked inside your eyes.

“Daddy cums before I do.” You muttered. “Daddy, please, take it away. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

He didn’t answer, and used his thumb to clean a drop of his semen from the corner of your mouth, making you lick it.

“Didn’t you want to cum?” He said, his voice low and his eyes dark. “You’re gonna cum as many times as you want now.”

He stepped back and sat in a chair in front of the bed, watching as you squirmed and shook. The buzzing of the toy making you cry out in pleasure.

You came again. Once, twice… You lost count when you reached the forth orgasm, your clit almost numbing in response as Bucky came once again from watching you and playing with his cock.

“Daddy, please.” You said weakly. “I can’t take it anymore. Please, please daddy.”

He stood up and approached you, his hand touching your far too sensitive leg.

“What’s your colour?”

“Red.” You said in a soft mutter. “I can’t take it anymore, daddy, please. I thought I could, but I can’t.”

_Stop._

Instantly, Bucky’s posture changed, and he pulled the vibrator away, untying you and pulling you limp body close to his.

“It's okay, it's okay. Don't cry." Bucky calmed you down when you started sobbing. “Let’s give you a bath, what do you think?”

You nodded weakly against him, wrapping your legs around his waist, and Bucky took you to the bathroom you two shared, holding you with one of his arms and using the other to prepare the bath. While you waited, he caressed your hair and kissed the skin on your shoulder, whispering praises in your ear.

He entered the bath with you, and washed your skin softly with the warm water, dressing you and stepping back to dress himself up as you sucked your thumb, and sat you on his lap when you entered your playroom.

“Look at me.” He whispered, making you raise your eyes to him. “Who is daddy’s good girl?”

You pouted. You had disobeyed him.

“I didn’t do as daddy said.” You muttered. “I broke a rule. I had to be punished.”

“And you took your punishment like a good girl, and told daddy when it was too much.” He praised you, caressing your cheeks. “Now, who is daddy’s good girl?”

You blushed.

“I am.” You whispered through your thumb.

“That’s right, you are.” He smiled sweetly, caressing your skin. “Do you want a bedtime story?”

You nodded, and Bucky smiled, pulling a book and making you comfortable in his arms.

“Many, many years ago there was an Emperor.” He read, cuddling you close. “He was excessively found of his clothes and spent all his money on the finest suits…”

You put your head on his shoulder, and Bucky used the hand that wasn’t holding the book to caress your hair.

“He did not care in the least about his solders, or about the people, and only did things to show off his clothes.”

You tried not to close your eyes while the story went on, but ended up falling asleep as he read about the Emperor’s story.

Silently, Bucky put the book aside and carried you to the bed, locking the playroom and laying down with you.


	21. Anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comforts you when you get a letter from home.

You frowned at the letter in front of you, biting your lip and resting back on the couch.

“Hey. You okay?” Natasha asked when she saw your expression.

“Yeah.” You lied.

Natasha was your friend, but this was far too personal for you to share with her. Silently, you went back to your room, closing the door behind you and leaving the envelope on the bed. When Bucky entered, you were still staring at it.

“Doll? What’s wrong?”

You raised your eyes to him.

“I got a letter from home.” You whispered. “It’s my mother’s birthday.”

He instantly changed his posture and sat on the bed. He knew how troubled your relationship with your mother was.

“Come here, princess.” He opened his arms.

You quickly found your place in Bucky’s embrace and he hugged you tightly.

“I don’t want to go.” You whispered.

“Then you won’t go.” He said as if it was simple. “You’ll stay here with me.”

You left home when you were 18, with your parents’ protests. Your father was a great man, but you were never your mother’s favourite. She was the reason you feared physical punishments so much. She would physically hurt you for stupid reasons, and it was a relief, even though you missed your dad.

“She’ll kill me if I don’t show up.” You whispered. “And she’ll hate me for not telling her I have a boyfriend now.”

Bucky made silence for a moment and caressed your back.

“Let’s do it like this…” He whispered, kissing your temple. “We’re gonna buy her a big gift, from both of us, and then we’re gonna call sick.”

You looked at him with a surprised face.

“Are you serious?” You asked.

Bucky was _telling you to lie_?!

You quickly looked at your window and he frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned.

“I’m waiting for the pigs to fly.” You said like it was obvious. “They’ll be there at any moment.”

You boyfriend laughed loudly, his chest vibrating against your back.

“Don’t push me too far, baby girl.”

You smirked, laying back on his chest again.

“Thank you, daddy.” You whispered.

In response, Bucky kissed your temple again.

“Anytime, baby.”


	22. Slow and Gently (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy a lazy morning with Bucky.

“Like this?” Bucky whispered.

“Yes, please.” You moaned softly against his skin.

Your boyfriend smirked, his metal hand rubbing against your covered folds.

“You’re a horny little thing, aren’t you?” He whispered.

You just hid your face on his neck.

You were lied on his chest – just in your panties and his shirt – and Bucky’s hand cybernetic was between your legs.

It was one of those lazy mornings you loved so much.

“Please.” You wiggled your hips against him.

In response, he moved your underwear to the side and penetrated you slowly, moving soft against you and feeling as his cock stretched your pussy open.

The sex was slow and gentle, something rare in your relationship.

A few days ago, you had celebrated your first year together, and your ass was still a bit sore from how he had fucked you raw for hours and hours.

“You feel so good around me, baby.” He whispered into your ear, pampering your neck with kisses and little licks. “Such a sweet pussy. Love being inside you.”

You closed your eyes, moaning as you two found the perfect rhythm. Every time he moved his hips, his cock rubbed on your clit, and you were soon close to orgasm.

“Cum for me, little girl.” He whispered. “Squeeze daddy inside this pretty little cunt.”

Moments later, you came in a soft moan, soon followed by him, and Bucky moved the two of you to the bathtub.

You closed your eyes when he started caressing your arms, his chest pressed against your back.

Rough sex was great, but you lived for those gentle mornings when you two could just feel each other’s skins and body and whisper your words.

Bucky massaged your arms and what he could reach of your legs before moving his hands to your back and shoulders, just like you had done for him many times before.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about.” He said when you rested against him again, his warm hand caressing your navel. “And it is important.”

You turned your head to face him, and your boyfriend stared inside your eyes.

“Is it something bad?”

“Not at all.” He smiled. “Don’t worry.”

“Does it have to be now?” You relaxed against him again. “I don’t want to leave now.”

“No, little girl.” He chuckled, kissing the back of your head. “It can be later.”

You smiled, pulling his arms around yourself again and resting your head on his shoulder.

“Okay.” You whispered.

Bucky smiled against you and caressed your skin.

“I love you.” You whispered. “You know that, right?”

“I love you too, Y/N.”


	23. Final Chapter - The Collar

You waited for Bucky with your eyes closed, just like he told you, holding your Boo Bear close to your chest and as tightly as possible. He still smelt a bit like cotton candy, like the day your daddy had given him to you.

“Okay.” You heard and felt Bucky sitting in front of you, the bed moving a little. “Open your eyes now, little girl.”

You complied, frowning when you looked at him and there was nothing different.

“I’ve been intending to ask you something it’s been a while.” He stated.

Bucky was serious, and even a bit nervous.

“Is it about a new butt plug?” You said. “Because I need at least a week to recover from last time. I’m walking weird, daddy. Natasha said it herself.”

* * *

 

Bucky laughed loudly, the bed vibrating and his eyes closing. You loved his laugh. He rarely gave himself freedom enough for those moments.

“No, little girl.” He said after some seconds, your question taking away all of his previous nervousness. “It’s not about a new butt plug. I know your sweet little ass needs some rest, don’t worry.”

You blushed, still hugging your bear tightly. What did he want, then?

“No, I…” He sighed. “I want to ask you about something since our anniversary.” He explained. “Actually, I wanted to show you something.”

He pulled a large black velvet box from behind his back and set it in front of you, and you tilted your head in confusion.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

You left your stuffed animal by your side, and eyed your Dom a bit suspicious as you touched the object. It was too large to be a bracelet or a ring, and your heart raced at the possibility of being a collar.

In the D/s relationships, a collar meant much more than in vanilla relationships and much more than people could think. Giving your submissive a collar meant even more than _marrying_ them.

“Daddy!” You exclaimed, looking at him. “Are you sure?”

This couldn’t be a reckless decision. It wasn’t a small step, it was the largest step of all.

“As a heart attack, baby girl. What about you, do you want to be collared? Do you want be my little girl forever?”

You froze at the question for a second. A collar meant so much to both of you. It wasn’t _just a question._ It was the question of your life. Not even a wedding day would be as important as this day.

“Look.” He touched your hand when he noticed your silence. “We can wait. We are together it’s been just a year and something, maybe you need some more time. I love you and I and to be with you until my last day in every single sense, but don’t want to rush this if you’re not ready. I don't’…”

“Yes.” You affirmed, interrupting him. “Yes, I do. Daddy, that’s everything I have ever wanted.”

Bucky smiled and took the collar from the box. Your collar was a black hard leather chocker with a pearl hanging from the centre. It was exactly like the two of you: Simple and full of meaning. Beautiful.

You turned around, moving your hair out of the way and feeling the tears forming in your eyes, and he put it on your neck.

Bucky kissed you as soon as you turned to face him, his large hands cupping your face. You could hear your heartbeat on your _ears_.

“And _this_ leads me to this second question.” He said after pulling away, and you saw how his own eyes were as wet as yours.

Bucky kneeled in front of you and took a different box from his back pocket, this time showing you a ring. It was something that fit you much better than any of those big rings other men would give to their girls, a thin golden band with a very small diamond.

“Will you marry me?” He asked with a boyish hesitant smile.

You laughed between your tears, even more surprised.

“Is this even a question?” You looked at him. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

He smiled, and kissed you again, this time pulling you with him as he stood up.

“Come on. Let’s dress up really pretty. I want to take you somewhere.”

With your collar on your neck and your ring on your finger, you dressed on the dress Bucky picked to you and put some makeup on your face. Half an hour later, you left your room – which you both now shared, after 7 months together – and walked to the elevator.

“Close your eyes.” Bucky whispered into your ear, and you complied.

You stepped out in a silent place, and he guided you for a few steps more before stopping.

“Open them now.” He said behind you.

When you did, the whole team yelled a “surprise”, and you jumped in… Well… Surprise.

Everyone was there, even Clint with his family. A celebratory party.

“They think we’re just celebrating our engagement.” Bucky whispered on your ear. “But we know better than that, right?”

You nodded with a large smile on your face. A collar was something to be celebrated more than anything else.

Everyone hugged you two, and Natasha and Wanda quickly pulled you aside to question about the ring and how Bucky proposed you.

“How did he do it?” Your Sokovian friend inquired.

“Well… We were talking on the bed, he kneeled and… That’s it.” You laughed. “It was a surprise, I mean… I didn’t expect at all.”

Natasha smiled.

“You are a beautiful couple.” She affirmed, and her eyes moved to your neck for a moment.

When Wanda walked away, the Russian looked around for a second.

“Is this what I think it is?” She asked in a whisper.

You gave her a confused look.

“And what are you thinking about?”

She put smirked for a moment, and her eyes lingered on Bucky for a moment.

“I didn’t know you and Bucky were into that kind of stuff.” She affirmed. “I’m thinking about giving one of those to Steve. Maybe in a year or so.”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise and she giggled.

“Really?” You questioned.

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “He’s being a good little boy. Learning a lot.”

Your eyes widened and she walked away. Seconds later, Bucky surprised you wrapping his hands around your waist.

“Come here.” He pulled you softly, and you two walked to the balcony.

You watched the world so many feet under you, and Bucky sighed, kissing the back of your head.

“I talked with some people about collaring you.” He confessed.

You already expected this. You two were slowly finding your place in New York’s BDSM community after some time together. It was good to meet people as kinky as you, but also find new friends that new what you lived and how you needed that.

“And…”

“Some of them said I was rushing it.” He caressed your skin with his fingertips. “Some of them waited three, five years to collar their submissive. There is a woman who has the same sub for six years, and hasn’t collared her yet.”

You weren’t surprised. People had their own time. Their own rhythm.

“But…” You rested your face on his chest.”

“They don’t know us.” He squeezed you tighter. “They don’t know how you are the only one able to pull me from my nightmares. How we need each other to _breath_ e…”

You said nothing, closing your eyes to the sound of his voice.

“I don’t need more time to know I want you forever.” You whispered.

“I love you, little girl.” He affirmed.

“I love you too, daddy.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On Your Knees, Little Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127178) by [BecaAMM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM)




End file.
